Memento Mori
by Twin Sun Leader
Summary: Les gens normaux sont tristes quand leurs amis meurent, ils pleurent. Sherlock n'a jamais vu John pleurer. Est-ce qu'il pleurera pour lui ? Post Reichenbach


_**Memento Mori**_

_genre_ : continuation, angst, scène manquante  
><em>Avertissement : <em>Spoilers Saison 2 ep 3  
><em>Note : <em>Merci à Tumblr pour les gifs, le Rhododendron ponticum et la grayanotoxine, la caméra, le binaire, avoir mesuré la distance entre l'immeuble et le camion, etc... Ce petit one-shot représente mon canon personnel pour cette fin de saison et est en partie né d'une réflexion de Moffat et Gatiss selon laquelle chaque épisode de la saison trois explorait un thème différent pour Sherlock : l'amour, la peur, la mort. Je trouvais que tout n'avait pas été dit, voici donc mon grain de sel en (vague) forme de fix-it.

* * *

><p>Sherlock passe les trois premières heures caché dans un placard reculé de la morgue de St Bart, agité de convulsions irrégulières qui se terminent en vomissements secs dans le seau laissé à cet effet, le nez dégoulinant de morve, replié sur lui même pour protéger son bras cassé lors de son atterrissage dans le camion. Molly lui a fait une attelle de fortune en même temps qu'elle lui injectait de l'atropine pour tenter d'atténuer les symptômes de l'intoxication à la grayanotoxine, mais avec tous les produits chimiques déjà dans son sang, elle a refusé tout net de lui donner quoi que ce soit pour la douleur. Elle a mal trouvé son moment pour s'affirmer, à presque persiflé Sherlock, avant de décider à la dernière seconde de garder le commentaire pour lui.<br>John aurait été fier, songe-t-il vaguement, avant de régurgiter un peu plus de bile.

Il y a beaucoup à faire s'ils veulent que la mascarade de son suicide soit crédible, et Molly est en charge du corps : Sherlock n'a d'autre choix que de rester assis dans la pénombre, enroulé dans une couverture de survie, cramponné à son seau, le sang séché - John ne se serait pas laissé avoir par un ersatz - pelant sur sa tempe et empoissant ses cheveux.  
>Le plan était qu'il profite du délai pour se nettoyer sommairement, pour endosser la nouvelle identité qui l'attend dans le sac à ses pieds, mais il n'avait pas prévu son bras et la douleur blanche qui explose devant ses yeux à chaque mouvement trop brusque, il n'avait pas prévu son esprit tournant et retournant sur lui-même comme un animal en cage, incapable d'atteindre son indifférence habituelle aux contingences physiques. Il n'avait pas prévu que les larmes continueraient de couler sans raison, même une fois l'antidote absorbé.<br>Il a craint que John ne remarque cet effet secondaire de la grayanotoxine, qu'il ne réalise à quel points les pleurs étaient improbables venant de la part de Sherlock, mais le docteur à tout gobé, du moins cette partie là. Sherlock a senti le contact de sa main refermée sur son poignet, peau contre peau, les doigts cherchant un pouls qu'il n'a pas trouvé durant le bref intervalle où ils ont été en contact, avant qu'on ne l'entraîne loin du corps ; il a entendu le son de douleur indescriptible que John a laissé échapper, ensuite.  
><em>John, John, John.<br>_Il faut que John y croit, sinon tout aura été en vain.

Il ferme les yeux, les rouvre, se force à remarquer les milles petits détails sur l'usage de la pièce qui sont révélés par la lumière verte du signe Sortie de Secours au dessus de la porte de la réserve, la très faible odeur de tabac froid qui indique qu'un imbécile se glisse parfois dedans - mais pas depuis quelques semaines, le risque est minime qu'il soit dérangé et la porte est verrouillée - pour y prendre sa pose cigarette en dépit de la présence de nombreux détergents et autres produits inflammables stockés dans le fond de la pièce.  
>Il ferme les yeux, les rouvre, essaie d'estimer combien de temps il faudra à Mycroft pour voir au travers du stratagème. Probablement peu de temps, Sherlock n'aura pas à se donner la peine de le contacter : il viendra à lui. Après sa trahison involontaire, son frère lui doit bien plus que le silence, et son instinct d'araignée se délectera de toute manière de l'opportunité de démanteler dans l'ombre l'organisation de Moriarty.<br>Mycroft n'est pas un problème.

La parasthérie à refluée en même temps que les vomissements et la perte de coordination musculaire, mais les larmes continuent de couler, incontrôlables, et Sherlock les essuie rageusement de sa main valide, sert les lèvres à la décharge de douleur, se force à ouvrir un des dossiers d'affaires non-classés dans son esprit et à en réexaminer les informations.  
>Ce n'est qu'une réaction physiologique sans significations, son corps qui lui fait défaut, se dit-il, un mauvais moment à passer. Si seulement il arrivait à se retirer à l'abri de son esprit, à <em>arrêter<em>...  
>Sous ses doigts le plastique du seau est lisse et froid, polymère thermoplastique amorphe, produit en Chine, en usage depuis trois ans et utilisé pendant au moins trois mois récemment pour recevoir le goutte à goutte d'une fuite avant que le joint ne soit réparé.<br>Il ferme les yeux, ne les rouvre pas. Il n'a même pas son téléphone pour passer le temps. L'appareil n'a probablement pas survécu à la chute... c'est probablement mieux. Suppression de la tentation.

Le dossier qu'il consulte lui échappe, son esprit se concentre sur les mauvais détails, la manière dont Lestrade a soupiré avant de le laisser accéder à la scène du crime, la manière dont les épaules de John se sont tendues comme elles le font toujours quand la victime est jeune, ou féminine. Son passé militaire l'a endurci et il traite normalement tous ses morts avec le même détachement respectueux, mais statistiquement, les corps auxquels il a été exposé en Afghanistan étaient dans l'immense majorité ceux d'hommes dans la force de l'âge. La réaction émotionnelle plus marquée face aux corps de femme et d'enfants est banale, _normale, _un réflexe préprogrammé parmi tant d'autres dans le cerveau humain, et c'est son absence, chez un homme tel que John, qui serait surprenante. Sherlock la remarque pourtant à chaque fois.  
>Ses observations minutieuses des réponses de John face à la mort sont-elles suffisantes pour lui permettre d'extrapoler comment il se comportera face à sa disparition ? Certainement, l'échantillon statistique est suffisamment élevé pour en tirer des résultats relativement fiables, mais-<br>Mais il y a le facteur émotionnel, et Moriarty qui l'a vu, _tu n'es pas comme moi_, et les paroles de Molly, _tu as l'air triste, quand il ne te regarde pas _et John, dont il n'arrive pas à imaginer la réaction, mais dont il sait sans aucun doute possible qu'elle sera- John sera triste, raisonne-t-il.  
>Les gens normaux sont tristes quand leurs amis meurent, ils pleurent. Sherlock n'a jamais vu John pleurer. Est-ce qu'il pleurera pour lui ? Mais peu importe : ce n'est que de l'inconfort psychique, un contrecoup, un mauvais moment à passer.<br>John et Madame Hudson et Lestrade sont vivants, et cela vaut bien plus qu'un peu de tristesse, la tristesse est une bonne chose. Elle cimentera la mort de Skerlock, en convaincra ses ennemis. John ne peut pas savoir parce qu'il ne doit pas mourir et que pour cela Sherlock doit rester un fantôme aussi longtemps que cela prendra.  
><em>Il n'y a pas de clé, <em>a frappé Moriarty en binaire.  
><em>01101001 01101100 00100000 01101110 00100111 01111001 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100100 01100101 00100000 01100011 01101100 11000011 10101001 : <em>pas de clé, pas d'autre solution que la chute, le saut, mais il avait tord.  
>Sherlock a réussit à contrer son problème final, à trouver une autre solution. Sherlock Holmes est mort et John est vivant et Sherlock a la caméra, Sherlock a gagné et tout se passe comme prévu, parfaitement comme prévu sauf peut-être les effets secondaires, et les larmes, et le regret, les <em>émotions<em> insidieuses, inutiles, qui tirent et l'encombrent et-

Lumière. La porte s'ouvre.  
>Molly s'excuse d'avoir mis si longtemps, s'agenouille à ses côtés, l'aide à se relever. Elle touche son visage du bout des doigts, a l'air inexplicablement bouleversée.<br>"Oh Sherlock. Je suis désolée."  
>Elle n'a pas de raisons de l'être, il a gagné.<p> 


End file.
